Blind
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Divergent RTTE-canon, Post-Blindsided, they have to wait a few days for Gothi to come and see if Astrid's sight can be regained. That doesn't stop her realising how she really feels about Hiccup. Hiccstrid one shot.


**Slightly off RTTE-canon 'Blindsided' in which it takes a few days for Gothi to get to them at the Edge and restore Astrid's sight, but that doesn't stop the two getting together**

 **And since you're already here, you know where its going!**

 **Astrid POV**

-HTTYD-

All the blackness disconcerted Astrid, but Stormfly stuck close to her side and her finely tuned warrior senses allowed Astrid to navigate herself fairly well even without sight.

Not that she wasn't counting down the days until Gothi would come to the Edge and try to restore her eyes functions.

For now... Astrid had more important things in mind.

He hadn't been far from her since they dealt with Sleuther, the familiar sound of boot and metal one after the other. Hiccup. Astrid needed to talk to Hiccup.

"Hiccup?"

He was at her side immediately, breathing quick and shaky as he probably fussed and panicked about how best to touch Astrid when she couldn't see him. Eventually, he reached for her hands again.

"Yeah Astrid?"

"Can you take me to my hut? I know that place in the dark upside down. Stormfly, you can go rest now girl."

"Of course. You too Toothless, you did good today."

Hiccup's hand laced with hers tightly as Astrid let him lead her back to her hut. It felt good to be somewhere she knew well, exactly twelve steps in a straight line to reach the end of her bed. Wood pressed into her shin right where she expected. Hiccup didn't let go of her hand until she made to sit down.

"I'll leave you to it."

"You'll do no such thing. Sit with me?"

Weight settled next to her, Hiccup's scent of leather armour and fresh air familiar as it filled her lungs. Astrid reached out into the blackness for him, Hiccup meeting her halfway and pressing his palm to hers, fingers interlocking.

"I need to know something."

"Anything Astrid."

"Did you mean what you said? When you said there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid, whatever I want that to mean?"

"Oh. Um. Yes, yes I did."

Astrid, somewhat soothed by that reminder, persevered.

"Earlier, in the woods. Were you about to..."

"Oh, you noticed that" Hiccup chuckled nervously and Astrid could picture him rubbing the back of his head self-consciously "I kinda thought I got away with that."

"Were you?"

"Will you hit me if I say yes?"

Astrid shook her head.

"No. I'd ask why you didn't do it."

"Well, I uh-"

A horrifying thought occurred to Astrid; despite his declaration in the woods, maybe Hiccup had had time to think about not wanting to be stuck with her now she was blind.

"Is it because of my eyes? If you changed your mind about me because I'm blind then tell me straight."

Hiccup's gasp was audible, his denial so vehement it couldn't be fake.

"No! Gods Astrid, I will never change my mind about you. I just didn't want to take advantage of you, if you couldn't see me you couldn't know to say no if you didn't want me to."

Astrid placed her hand on him. It landed on his upper arm, following the texture of his armour to Hiccups tunic, then his slender neck and collarbone. Finally she reached his jaw, the faintest hint of where stubble might grow present on the otherwise smooth skin. She traced the scar along his chin.

"Well now I'm tell- asking you. Kiss me?"

"A-are you sure?"

"Please? I can't see you, but I can feel you. Let me do something that I would have my eyes closed for anyway?"

Hiccup placed his hand on Astrid's cheek, forge-and-dragon-toughened thumb rubbing over her skin softly. His breath fanned across her face in a warm breeze, and Astrid was fairly certain she could hear his heart pounding.

Or was that hers?

He kissed her sweetly, gentle pressure of his lips on her own. Astrid's eyes fluttered closed out of habit, though the blackness of her world didn't fade, it was illuminated by coloured lights on the back of her eyelids as Hiccup's mouth brushed against hers again.

"Was... was that ok?"

Astrid moved the hand on his jaw up into Hiccup's hair, guiding him back toward her and enjoying the tactile sensations of the thick strands running between her fingers.

"Not sure. Try again?"

Hiccup chuckled, a second sweet kiss pressed onto Astrid's mouth and she reveled in all her senses that continued working. Hiccup's hand in hers and on her cheek. The taste of his mouth on hers. His smell saturating the air and his quickened breathing when they parted again. Astrid could feel how hot his cheeks were beneath her fingers when she ran them over his face, smiling to herself.

"You're blushing!"

"I just kissed my dream girl. _Twice._ Of course I'm blushing."

Astrid couldn't help smiling, feeling Hiccup slowly slide his arms around her in a cuddle before his lips brushed her cheek.

"You should get some sleep. It's late. Do you want me to have Stormfly come back and keep you company?"

She shook her head, curling fingers around his slim wrist.

"Will you stay? I don't... I _can't_ feel safe sleeping alone right now."

"Oh. W-well, if you're sure.."

"I only want to sleep Hiccup. Your virtue is safe."

Astrid didn't need to see to know Hiccup was blushing again.

"I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking that those guys would never let us live it down if they found us in bed together."

She hummed, shrugging.

"I can still slaughter them if I'm blind."

Hiccup laughed aloud, still occasionally touching her face and Astrid was soothed by the constant reminder he was close, he was there.

"Take off your leather stuff, it creaks sometimes."

"Anything you say milady."

Astrid took off her shoulderpads and arm coverings, kicking off her boots with a relieved sigh as she wriggled her toes.

"You want some water or anything?"

"That would be great."

Hiccup pressed a canteen into her hand, Astrid's free hand checking the top and pulling the cap out to take a swallow. She put the cap back in and held it out, turning to feel her way up toward the top of her bed. Hiccup's metal leg clunked on the floor as he came back, his breath sounding quieter as he stayed stood next to her bed.

"Are you sure about me staying?"

 _"Yes._ Now get in here so I can sleep."

"Anything you say milady.

Hiccup sat on the bed, but she couldn't feel the heat of his skin so he wasn't close.

"Where are you?"

"Taking off my leg. I'll make sure it's not somewhere you can step on it."

Astrid waited, feeling warmth coast along her exposed arms as Hiccup shuffled around her bed with his half leg slowing him down a little.

"How do you want to do this?"

She almost felt embarrassed, would never have asked if it weren't _Hiccup._

"Hold me?"

"Always. Here, follow my arm and get comfy."

Hiccup took her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow, allowing Astrid to follow his tunic-covered bicep upwards, eventually feeling for the top of his chest. Astrid pulled herself closer, managing to place her head on his chest and her arm on his stomach.

"This ok?"

Astrid whispered, and Hiccup leant down to press a kiss into her hair.

"I'm with you. It's perfect."

Her heart fluttered pleasantly, Hiccup's heartbeat a steady thrum beneath her ear as he circled his arms around her, holding Astrid in a cocoon of warmth and safety against his chest. Sleep was ok. Astrid's eyes would be closed then anyway.

When she woke, Astrid temporarily panicked as she was blind with a body beneath her. The arms around her tightened, a familiar voice cooing soothingly.

"Hey hey, it's ok. I'm right here Astrid."

"H-Hiccup?"

"It's me. See?"

He reached for her hand, guiding it to his face so Astrid could trace facial features she had watched develop. Hiccup's scar beneath her fingers took away more tension, relaxing as she remembered asking him to stay with her last night.

"Time is it?"

"Early. You could sleep another hour or so."

"Nah. Need to start practicing living in the dark and nobody else is up to watch me trip."

Hiccup sighed, fingers brushing her bare shoulder. So used to it being covered in protective armour, Astrid felt her arm tingle all the way down.

"Astrid, don't talk so-"

"Realistically? Gothi might not be able to fix my sight. Hey, will you still want me if I have to wear a bucket on my head?"

"Astrid, I'll want you even if you dress as a dragon and claim allegiance to Loki."

"So... if I turn into Ruffnut on a full moon?"

He snorted, chuckling and she could feel it in the way his chest moved beneath her body. Hiccup was remarkably at ease with her... it was nice to see some things hadn't changed when she touched his lips with the very tips of her fingers and he kissed them. Hiccup always had been affectionate.

"So, we getting up? Not that I wouldn't love to stay like this with you."

Astrid couldn't help but agree. For a slim guy, Hiccup was exceptionally comfortable. She didn't really want to leave his arms.

"We can stay like this. For a little while."

"As long as you want Astrid."

She rubbed her hand over his chest, feeling the parts of his tunic that rarely saw touch owing to his constantly wearing that leather flying gear. Hiccup allowed it, his fingers doing nothing more than lightly trail over her scalp, combing gently through the loose hair at the side of her head while the rest stayed in its braid. Even those soft touches sent light tingles down her spine; when had Astrid developed such a sensitive scalp?

"Mmmmmm."

"Astrid? You ok?"

"Feels nice."

"My tunic?"

"Your hand."

The wonderdul fingers stopped for a second, but resumed before Astrid had growl in demand for him to continue.

"You have very nice hair. I've been wanting to do this to it for _years."_

"Unless there are people around or imminent threats of death, you can do it whenever you like."

Hiccup chuckled, continuing to play with her hair.

"You could have saved that for Snoggletog and still made my whole year."

Astrid joined in his sounds of amusement, keeping her eyes closed as she lay on his chest.

"No. For Snoggletog I'll let you take my braid out to do it."

"Ok now I'm going to have to get you an ever better gift."

She smiled, burrowing into his arms tighter still until Hiccup shifted, Astrid's other senses picking up his pained sigh and surmising the shift was one of discomfort.

"What's wrong?"

"In the most delicate way possible. I gotta pee."

"You pee delicately?"

Hiccup snorted on a laugh, leaning his head to brush lips across her forehead. Astrid sighed contentedly, though she was still unhappy when Hiccup slowly eased her off him and shifted to put his leg on.

"Are you gonna be ok going down here or do you want me to guide you to the outhouse in the clubhouse? You can sit in that one."

Gods was Hiccup really offering to ensure Astrid could pee without her sight?

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. You go do your business first, I need to stretch and put my stuff back on. Whe-... where did I put them?"

She _hated_ having to ask. Hiccup didn't make her feel worse for it though.

"End of your bed, on top of the crate to your... left."

He always had to hesitate on left or right. Except when flying, that was. Hiccup in the air was practically a different person, more graceful and limber. Astrid shuffled down toward the end of her bed, first replacing her boots to ensure her feet were kept warm now she was no longer under the cover. Hiccup's metallic footstep could just be picked up, so he was off relieving his bladder while she replaced her armour.

"You ready Astrid?"

"Yep. You wash your hands?"

"Always. Is it ok if I take your hand now milady?"

The utter blackness still weighed on Astrid, but Hiccup's steady voice and firm grip on her hand was a valuable anchor to the world. She could smell they were outside, hear the Night Terrors chittering in their farewell to the night. If she tried, Astrid could picture rhe sun begin to creep over the horizon.

"Wait. I wanna test something."

"Ok."

Hiccup stopped, likely watching as Astrid turned herself on the spot until she felt one direction warmer than the others.

"Am I facing the sunrise?"

"Yes. Yes you are. How do you know?"

"You better not be lying, this is a good way for me to tell which way is North by the position of the sun."

"I wouldn't lie. Not about this. Then you wouldn't learn."

Hiccup would never know how those words melted her inside for a second.

"Ok. Now we can carry on."

She reached out blindly for his hand, finding it meeting her as always. Hiccup squeezed her fingers gently between his own, leading her to the clubhouse and promising to wait outside so she was alone in there. Astrid felt her way around the door, managing to eventually get herself into position in the outhouse and finally empty her bladder.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

His voice was distant enough to reassure her he was outside.

"Can you face me toward the rinse bucket?"

"Oh, sure."

His arms brushed her upper arms, hands settling there as he turned her at an angle, guiding her four steps forward and then showing her where the side was.

"Got it?"

"Got it."

Astrid washed her hands, patting the side for a cloth towel that she felt certain Hiccup put there for her to dry them on.

"Ok. So, can I escort you to the fire for breakfast?"

"Thank you."

Hiccup put her in a seat, made Astrid promise not to straighten her arm out past her cup lest she be caught by a flare in the early burning flames. Stormfly nudged her shoulder, clucking happily when Astrid stroked her scales.

"Hey there girl."

Astrid was glad to eat in peace before the others woke up, Hiccup giving her a thoroughly cooked fish that fell apart easily to allow her measured mouthfuls.

"The others are going to go train Sleuther today, unless you have any protests then we are going down to the open fields for you to get some fresh air and practice getting around."

"Practice?"

Hiccup touched her wrist, then her face.

"Yes. You asked me to consider that you stay blind. If that's the case, I need to be satisfied you'll be safe without me breathing down your neck. And we'll get alot more done without Snotlout and the twins 'help', but _someone's_ gotta watch them so Fishlegs will have to supervise."

"Can we go flying?"

"Later. This early there will be more wild dragons in the air and you can't see them."

Astrid pouted, but conceded his point.

"I didn't necessarily mean fly _separately._ Both on Toothless. Or Stormfly. I just need some air."

"Alright. But a little later, first is putting those three goons to work."

Astrid heard more footsteps approach, heavy but surprisingly gentle, missing the stomp of Snotlout.

"Morning Fishlegs."

"Astrid! You got yout sight back?"

"No Fishlegs, but I recognise your footsteps."

Hiccup explained his plan for the day to the calmest of the Dragon Riders, his response some understanding murmurs.

"I got it."

"Thanks Fishlegs. I don't mean to just dump those three on you."

"It's fine. They are so scared of Sleuther they'll probably wear themselves out screaming and be too tired to cause trouble."

"That's the dream."

Astrid smiled to herself at the boys talked, and Hiccup managed to get her away before the other three riders arrived to harass her about her blindness.

She nailed every challenge Hiccup set to learn her way around with no sight, and Astrid's reward was getting to hug him close and inhale his scent as he took her on a long, gentle flight upon Toothless' back. Stormfly came with them and Astrid was powerfully tempted to leap off, counting on the Nadder to catch her.

But...

Astrid really liked cuddling Hiccup.

He wasn't to know that though.

"We better land soon, its almost dinner and we need to check if the Edge is still in one piece."

Darn. She wasn't done cuddling him.

"Before we get back... will you stay with me again tonight?"

Hiccup placed a hand over hers where they were joined on his midriff, holding her to him. He squeezed her hand.

"Of course Astrid."

Astrid smiled to herself, bracing for the landing when Toothless began to point himself downward. The dragon still landed as softly as he could so as not to jostle the two riding on his back. Hiccup helped her down, but otherwise endeavoured not to insult her independence. Hiccup didn't think her incapable; he was just insistent on taking care of her. A caring _complex_ really.

Stormfly did her best to keep the other Riders from bothering her and doing the "how many fingers am I holding?" rubbish. Hiccup listened attentively (she could tell from his silence and lack of sighs) to Fishlegs telling him about how training the Triple Stryke was going. The twins kept trying to offer to be her 'seeing eye' Vikings, which was really annoying and kept reminding Astrid that the darkness wasn't just her closing her eyes. It was nice to pretend for a moment.

"Come on Astrid, I'll take you back to your hut."

"Thank you Hiccup."

Astrid appreciated Hiccup's remaining the exact same around the others more than she could ever put into words. They already obsessed over her blindness; she and Hiccup kissing and cuddling and _being together_ would just send them all into a feral frenzy of annoying her. He placed her hand on his wrist, leading her slowly until (she guessed) they were out of everyone elses eyeline to place his hand in hers again.

"So... what do you want to do now?"

"Lay down. It's been a long day."

Hiccup managed to get Astrid back in a similar position to yesterday and that morning, resting upon his chest and pretending that she just closed her eyes, that if she opened them Hiccup's dorky smile and bright green gaze would be there.

"Anything else you want milady? Your wish is my command."

"Take off your tunic."

Hiccup spluttered slightly

"Take- take off my tunic? W-why?"

"Because I know you're self conscious about being looked at. I can't see you, but I... you know what? Never mind."

She suddenly felt silly asking; Hiccup almost certainly thought her so.

"If that's what you want Astrid, of course I will. I just don't want you put off."

"Why would I be put off?"

Hiccup sighed, chest rising and falling sharply beneath her head.

"Because my leg isn't the only scar I have."

Astrid shook her head, carefully climbing up his body and peppering her lips across his face until she found his and kissed them.

"Hiccup. What's my motto?"

He fell silent for a second, probably with a furrow between his brows as he thought.

"Oh. It's only fun"

"If you get a scar out of it. Good man."

She finished in sync with him, and heard a laugh rumble in his chest.

"Alright then. You'll have to sit up though."

Astrid appreciated the sentiment behind it more than the act itself; Hiccup knew she felt vulnerable and he was offering her a vulnerability of his own. She heard the fabric of his tunic rasp over his skin, the soft sound of it being laid next to him.

"Can I?"

She reached out to touch, Hiccups fingers curling over her wrist.

"You're the only one I'll ever say yes to."

He placed her hand on him, the contours beneath her fingers telling that it was his collarbone, the hollow at the base of his throat. Astrid moved her fingers slowly, exploring each dip and furrow, little scars from dragons playing and forge burns. His breath hitched slightly when Astrid's fingers caught on what she realised was his nipple, surprisingly warm to the touch.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, just didn't know I was sensitive there."

Astrid could picture him ducking shyly, the muscles of his chest trembling slightly beneath her hand as he drew in a few breaths. Astrid continued down, feeling the thin planes of his surprisingly solid stomach, a patch of coarse hairs below his navel telling her she could go no further. Instead she went sideways, finding the prominent shape of a hip bone and felt Hiccup shudder slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Feels... unusual."

"Bad?"

"No, just odd. Gave me goosebumps."

He wasn't cold; Hiccup's skin was **radiating** heat beneath her hand.

"Turn over so I can touch your back?"

Hiccup complied immediately, allowing Astrid to stroke over the thin muscles there. He had several scars, shiny-feeling in some places and rough in others. She may not see, but some half his back had scar tissue instead of untouched skin. Hiccup's spine wasn't as prominent as she had expected, but she could feel each of the bones in it when she ran her fingers down the centre of his back.

She felt the top of his leggings, cheekily continuing and squeezing playfully at his rounded backside.

"Hey!"

He yelped in surprise, reaching back and gripping Astrid's questing hand. She grinned, waiting for him to finish shuffling around next to her. Hiccup placed a hand on her cheek again, stroking gently and gods did she wish she could see Hiccups eyes right now.

"May I kiss you again?"

Astrid answered by closing her eyes, leaning forward. Just because it didn't change how much she could see didn't change the symbolism of the gesture. Hiccups lips touched hers again, filling her with warmth in her chest. They had wasted a whole lot of time they could have been kissing.

"You can... just the top half. If you want to."

"W-wait, what? Are you saying I can take off your vest?"

Astrid ducked her head, suddenly feeling shy.

"I trust you. And..."

She trailed off, feeling silly again.

"And what, Astrid?"

Pulling in a deep breath, Astrid swallowed her pride.

"I want to know you still _want_ to touch me."

"I can promise you I do without taking advantage of you now."

Astrid growled. Hiccup squeaked.

"What?"

"Taking advantage implies that I can't decide for myself! I'm **blind,** not broken Hiccup."

His hands placed themselves gently on her wrists, somehow leeching the irritation right out of her.

"That isn't what I meant Astrid. I just know you're feeling vulnerable right now, and I want this to be a choice you would still make if you could see. I don't see you as broken Astrid, but it would break _me_ if you did something, anything for me that you regretted later."

Touched by his concern, Astrid shook his hands off of hers and reached for the hem of her vest, lifting the material up over her head and refusing to feel shy about her body. She could hear the way Hiccup's breath quickened from that vision alone and it was quite an intoxicating sound. Astrid felt bolder and reached for her breast bindings, loosening the knot and letting that fall away too.

 _"Astrid."_

His breathy intonation of her name thrilled Astrid.

"What?"

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

She shook her head, feeling carefully to ensure she didn't end up falling off the bed as she laid down on her side and reached for Hiccup.

"W-where do you want me?"

"Just lay here" she patted the spot in front of her "Kiss me. Touch me. I can't see, so let me _feel_ instead."

Astrid waited patiently as he laid next to her, one _very_ shaky hand reaching to press against her lower back when Hiccup leant in and kissed her. Her instincts that he wouldn't suddenly paw at her, expecting more than this were proved right when Hiccup kept the kissing (relatively) innocent, his fingers slowly mapping her neck, her back and the side of her waist. He memorised her hip with his touch, muttering her name like an oath to the gods.

"Hiccup."

"Hm? What?"

"You're missing the... point."

"Oh really? And how am I doing that?"

For a guy who usually turned into a spluttering, awkward mass of flailing limbs at the mention of a naked woman, Hiccup was maintaining his cool. At least in his voice. He could be _looking_ like full panic mode for all she knew.

"I'm not playing this game."

Before Hiccup could respond, Astrid grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. She wasn't sure who was more surprised.

Hiccup at her forwardness.

Or Astrid at the _heat_ his touch inspired.

Astrid knew herself _quite_ well below the belt; if she had the urge, Astrid took care of it but it was mechanical, functional. She didn't really explore.

Hiccup's hand on her breast made her regret that choice, sensitive skin suddenly ablaze with his touch. She _whimpered,_ feeling Hiccup's fingers flex and tighten, squeezing gently.

"A-are you ok Astrid?"

"Mhmm. Very ok."

"You sure?"

"Sensitive."

Their whispers only had a small amount of space to exist between their mouths, Astrid could tell that from how Hiccup's words vibrated across her lips before he kissed her again. The hand on her breast tightened further, massaging and kneading at her gently and Astrid shivered. His palm brushed over her nipple, swollen and pulsing with blood despite the fact Astrid was _anything_ but cold right now.

Hiccup gasped in return when Astrid moaned against his mouth, breaking away from her and she whined.

"Why did you move?"

"Because... I didn't know if I was pushing boundaries since you seem to be, well, _enjoying_ that a bit."

Smug little yak shit. Astrid would bet her skirt he was smirking.

"If I want you to stop I'll tell you."

"O-ok."

Astrid suspected he noticed that her nipple was the most sensitive part, gently guiding her on to her back to access both of her breasts. His fingers skirted the edges of her nipples, tempting more need out of her before finally touching her properly. Astrid moaned weakly, feeling her underwear begin to grow damp already.

Well, she had said she wanted to _feel._

"If you could see yourself now Astrid. Gods, you're perfect."

Hiccup whispered against skin that was damp with sweat, flushed with heat and arousal to warm her blood. His lips touched the surface of her collarbone, then returned to her own to kiss her. Astrid responded with more need than she expected, reaching blindly to touch his hair and bury her fingers in it.

He didn't stop touching her because Astrid hadn't asked him to, so Hiccup continued to explore her breasts and play with her nipples and even map her quivering stomach with the most feather-light touches because he was allowed to. Astrid let him, let him turn her into a mass of shuddering limbs with her leggings and under things soaked, arousal building constantly but she was reticent to go further.

She wanted to know if she would ever _see_ Hiccup again before they had sex.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that it would be Hiccup; they had been dancing around this romance for near four years now. It was him. It was her.

"Y-you gotta stop."

The words escaped Astrid in a rush, and Hiccup ceased touching her immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Not wrong. Just getting too..." Astrid wasn't going to say she was aroused "intense."

"You want your vest back?"

Part of her did. Part of Astrid wanted to kick Hiccup out so she could relieve her need. Another part of her wanted to touch Hiccup and try to find if he was aroused too. Her mind was awash, swirling with emotions and sensations that had her broken vision littered with stars.

"Astrid?"

Hiccup could probably see she was shaking. Astrid's trembling thighs undoubtedly visible by how she felt.

"Hey, Astrid. Do you want me to uh, give you some time alone?"

Oh gods he could definitely tell. Astrid was mortified. Or maybe she would have been if she wasn't so suddenly aroused.

"No."

"You sure?"

Astrid didn't know what she wanted.

That was a lie.

"H-Hiccup?"

"Yeah Astrid?"

"Can you... Uh. Give me a hand?"

"A-are you sure?"

Astrid nodded, unsure until he touched her if she could handle the intimacy.

"Are you wearing anything under your leggings?"

Astrid nodded again.

"Can I take them off? I'll leave your underwear on but I uh, think they'll get in the way."

His voice wavered a little but otherwise stayed strong, and Astrid knew he was as nervous as her. That really mattered; she didn't want this to be a one sided vulnerable experience.

"Yeah. Leave my skirt on though?"

She wanted to feel a _little_ covered. Hiccup could touch her without having an almost completely unimpeded view of her.

"Of course."

Hiccup fumbled a little, but managed to extricate her leggings from under her skirt, very careful not to even move her underwear down a little. It couldn't have been easy, but he managed it for her. Astrid kept her eyes closed - it made no difference, but Astrid hoped Hiccup understood it showed her trust in him.

"Are you still sure?"

"Yeah. Just... Come lie up here by me? I'm cold without you."

He chuckled lightly but complied immediately, heat soaking into her skin as Hiccup laid next to her, kissing her lightly to check her response. Astrid pressed back, wanting him to get a move on.

He did. Astrid felt warm fingers brush her inner thigh, going slow to give her a chance to say stop. Astrid didn't, body jolting when his hand finally touched her properly. Even through the material covering her, Astrid spasmed in response to the lightning pleasure that zipped through her body.

It wasn't going to take much.

Hiccup touched her with hesitancy, but Astrid supposed he was probably watching her responses. His fingers rubbed the hot spot Astrid used to get off in slow circles, making her legs start to shake again as the pleasure built and built.

"C-close Hiccup!"

"Gods Astrid, you're so beautiful."

He whispered it, continuing the circling motions until Astrid cracked under the pressure of waves of pleasure, limbs trembling as she wet his hand and ruined her underwear in a matter of seconds. She moaned against his skin to quiet her sounds, slowly coming down from the rush with what she realised were Hiccup's soothing words in her ear.

"I'm here, I got you."

"Mmm. Thanks."

Hiccup moved for a brief few seconds, but he did explain himself to a lax, lazy Astrid.

"Just wiping off my hand so I can hug you again."

"Mmm. Come back."

He chuckled, pressing something into her hand. Her vest.

"Thanks."

"You're sleepy. So. Bedtime."

"What about you?"

Hiccup touched her cheek with a soft kiss, nuzzling the side of her jaw.

"I can wait. I'd rather know if you're ever going to see just what you do to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Do you need fresh underthings?"

"Probably a good idea. Can you just shoo outta here for two minutes?"

"Absolutely. Call me when you're done milady."

Hiccup left her alone, footsteps uneven in sound as metal competed with his sock-clad organic foot. Astrid felt her way across her room, putting her soiled underwear in the dirty pile (under a muddy tunic from boar pit mistakes, she reckoned by the crispy feel) and pulling on a fresh pair. Back in her vest, Astrid got back on the bed and called out to Hiccup.

He returned to her with kisses and affectionate touches, cradling her in his arms after helping replace her leggings. Astrid felt impossibly safe and content, even in the enforced darkness.

"Gothi should be here tomorrow or the day after. Then we'll know."

"Whatever happens Astrid, I'm here. I swear. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid."

-HTTYD-

 **This fic has no bearing on a future one shot to be written that'll be called "Blindfolds".**

 **Yes I'm re-uploading old stuff from HOS but it's my fanfic and I'll do what I want to.  
**


End file.
